


Heightened Senses

by loveIace



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Anal Sex, Drugs, Healthy Communication, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Voyeurism, if you could call it a kink?? idk they talk about it before Doing it, juno is high on basically just weed, they makeout a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveIace/pseuds/loveIace
Summary: After returning home early from a mission, Peter comes home to an unexpected scenario. What follows is a very needed conversation before they can continue what was started.(I feel like the tags say it all tbh)





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> ok i've never written something this explicit so,, im sorry if it's not good lmao i just. needed to self project my own shit onto them ok,,,

The front door easily clicked open as Peter typed in the passcode to the apartment, a tiny place in Hyperion City that served as the home for Juno and his ever-traveling partner. In fact, Peter was just now returning from a mission in the outer rim that had whisked him away for a little over a week. Lucky for him, he was able to wrap things up earlier than anticipated and was eager to reveal that bit of information to his waiting damsel.    
  
The front room and connecting kitchen was empty with the lights dimmed to near darkness. This was expected; the light blue glow from his wrist showed that the time was half past eleven in the evening. Juno was by no means the type to go to bed early, but he tended to keep in his room at the later hours.    
  
Unsurprisingly, Peter could see a faint light spilling from a cracked doorway at the end of the hall past the kitchen. With a soft smile, Peter slipped off his shoes and coat in the foyer and set his suitcase down. He could deal with it in the morning, he decided.    
  
The excitement and anticipation of their reunion strummed in his chest, and became amplified at the surprise of his return. Peter crept through the apartment, instinct taking over as he treaded lightly. The hum of the city masked his footsteps, filled the empty apartment and its dark corners. As he neared the door, his ears suddenly picked up on a soft sigh, heavy breathing-   
  
Hot arousal trickled down Peter’s spine as he stopped in his tracks, blood rushing up to his face along with one hand as he recognized _who_ was making _those_  kind of noises. The innocent jitters of excitement went from fluttering in his chest to hardening into a lump in his throat, becoming heavy with need. Peter shook his head, trying to regain his composure before entering the room. After all, this opportunity was _delicious_ and he didn’t want to slip up due to the racing thoughts in his head.    
  
He quickly closed the distance between the door and himself, and gently pushed it open, his eyes immediately falling to the middle of the room where the bed was. In it laid Juno, half dressed and his head thrown back in bliss with one hand in his pants and the other at his neck. The mental cool down Peter took to regain his suaveness was immediately rendered null as he stood in the doorway, hopelessly enthralled by the goddess before him.    
  
Having heard the creak of the door, Juno lowered his head and opened his eyes, focusing them on the newest addition. Almost immediately, he moved his hands to push himself in a sitting position, and his expression went from confused to pleased. A little shakily, he lifted one hand in a beckoning motion to the bed.    
  
Peter was on him in a second, his hands grasping Juno’s face as he pressed his lips to his. Juno immediately reciprocated and let out a deep moan as he opened his mouth for Peter, not even trying to play sweet and innocence with his intentions. With one leg between both of Juno’s, Peter lowered both of them so Juno was back laying down with Peter pressing down on him. Pathetically, Juno whimpered into the moan, clutching desperately at Peter’s shirt for leverage into the kiss. Peter’s own hands began to trail over Juno’s bare chest, and despite a disappointed groan that followed, Peter pulled his face back from Juno, the two of them gasping.    
  
“Well, I’m happy to see you, too,” Peter purred as Juno continued to breathe heavily, his eyes shut and expression full of bliss. Before Juno could make one of his snappy replies, Peter lowered his face again, this time at the tender skin under Juno’s jaw. The detective’s breath hitched sharply as Peter worked his way down to where his neck met his shoulder and began working at that spot, knowing how sensitive it was.    
  
Through his gasps and desperate grinding, Juno began to speak.    
  
“I... I didn’t, _ah_ , realize, it... could do this. Ha... you’re so... real,” His speech was broken up with moans and long pauses as pleasure made him lose his train of thought. However, by the end of his words, Peter abruptly pulled himself off from Juno, raising his head to be on level with Juno as the holes in his statement began to be filled with surrounding bits of information.    
  
“What do you mean?”    
  
Juno squinted back at Peter, looking impatient as he attempted to pull Peter back down into a kiss. He resisted, instead placing one of his hands on Juno’s and guiding them back down into the bed.    
  
“Juno, are you high?”    
  
It’s not like Peter hasn’t _seen_ Juno high before, or been high with him himself for that matter. In fact, now that the thought crossed his mind, the remaining pieces fell into place to explain everything. Juno was a P.I. for god’s sake; he would have been alarmed and asked dozens of questions about Peter’s early return had he been in a normal state of mind. The openness in his desperation and pleasure also made sense. Juno was normally the type to stifle his moans and try to keep his cool like this. Not to mention the lack of embarrassment of being caught.    
  
Juno responded to the question by erupting in laughter, his head falling back into a pillow, one hand running through his hair as the other clutched one of Peter’s.    
  
“Of course I am. How else could you be here? There’s still... two days until you come home...” Juno’s voice trailed off, his expression softening at the thought. _Home_. A place together.    
  
Peter’s mind whirled wildly as he processed everything that has happened in the last five minutes, trying to make sense of it all. Pushing back his tenderness at Juno’s words and the heat in his groin, Peter untangled himself from Juno and instead sat at the edge of the bed next to his lady, feet touching the floor. He continued gripping Juno’s one hand and gently ran his thumb back and forth.    
  
“Juno, listen to me, ok? I’m here. I’m really here, this isn’t the drug. God, what did you even take to make you think that?” Peter shook his head. “It’s really me.”    
  
Juno gazed at him, his eyes having a dazed distance that definitely confirmed Peter’s suspicions. The detective nodded slowly before pulling himself into a sitting position, which gave him better leverage to reach up and kiss-   
  
Gently but with force, Peter deflected the kiss and guided Juno back down into the bed. His position had moved from sitting to standing over the bed, hovering over his fiancé. Juno gave an annoyed huff and attempted again to pull Peter back down, but he easily resisted.    
  
“If it’s really you, why don’t you come back down here?” Juno questioned, obviously irritated at their business being abruptly over. Peter chuckled at his gruffness; even being high couldn’t smooth all of Juno’s many perfect edges.    
  
“We’ve never talked about this before. I’m sorry, but this is something we need to figure out when you’re sober,” Peter said patiently, allowing one hand to graze across Juno’s cheek. The man shuddered visibly at the sensation, his eyes closing as he leaned into the touch.    
  
The reaction made the heat in his pants grow again, but Peter ignored it. What he said was true. They _needed_ to have this conversation before getting into this, to make sure everyone was on the same page. He would be lying if he said he didn’t want this and if it didn’t look like Juno shared the same sentiments, but there was always next time.    
  
“Nureyev...”   
  
“Juno.”    
  
The lady in question groaned, this time in annoyance rather than pleasure. Peter straightened back into standing and rubbed the back of his head, his eyes closing. _Now would be a good time for a cold shower,_ he thought.    
  
With his heart still racing and his mind spinning and his lower half demanding attention, Peter began to put effort in settling his breathing, focusing on the darkness with his eyes closed. Just as he began to feel himself lower to a less desperate level, he heard the shifting of the sheets, the sound of skin against skin.    
  
“Juno...” Peter didn’t even have to look to know what his detective was doing.    
  
“I, ah, don’t need you to get, _ah_ , off,” Juno mumbled grumpily. A sharp laugh escaped Peter as the absurdity of the situation settled on him and the fact that even while high, Juno was still a stubborn little shit. This, he decided, was the last thing he expected when coming home.    
  
“I’ll leave you to it,” Peter mused, turning to leave the room. He went back into the front room to grab his suitcase. Guess he did have time to unpack tonight after all.    
  
When he returned to the bedroom, Juno was still sprawled the same way, his hand back in his pants. However, instead of closing his eyes, he watched Peter, not even attempting to hide how obvious he was being. Or maybe he genuinely couldn’t tell with his current state of mind. Either way, he watched as Peter began hanging up shirts and placing his assortment of weapons in their designated hiding places.    
  
When he finally was done unpacking and clicked the closet door shut, a small voice broke the silence.    
  
“Peter...” His voice was dripping in desperation and Peter felt his stomach drop.    
  
“Juno, I already told you. I’m sorry,” He turned to face the detective, trying to maintain eye contact and not let his eyes wander to where his mind had already raced to. Juno’s eyes met his own.    
  
“Shit, I know, I, ah, know, but maybe we can still make out? We’ve... done that before like this,”    
  
Juno was right. Not only have they been high together more than once, but they have also spent highs completely tangled in each others arms like that. Peter’s gut clenches again, and he makes up his mind. Cursing, he stumbles forward and lands on the bed. Juno moved to straddle him and dips his lips to Peter’s in a desperate kiss.    
  
It’s nice, and the taste of Juno and the feel of him and smell and sound and everything makes Peter melt, reminds him of how much he missed his fiancé. The kiss deepens as Juno groans sloppily, his hands cupping Peter’s face as Peter rubs his back.    
  
When they part to breathe, Juno reaches his hand back in his pants. Before he can get far with it, Peter gives a gentle kiss on his forehead and settles Juno back down on the bed and off of him. Juno doesn’t bother to protest and continues with the task at hand, panting and gasping. Peter’s mind short circuits as he watches, every instinct screaming at him to _help_ but knowing better.    
  
A loud cry and the shuddering of Juno’s body snaps Peter out of it, and he excuses himself to get a damp towel to help. When he returns, Juno is already zoning out, or maybe dozing off? It’s hard to tell which when he’s like this. Regardless, Peter gets him clean and slips on a new pair of boxers for him before tucking him in. With that, Peter hops into a _very_ cold shower to help cool him down for the night.    
  
-   
  
Peter awakes to Juno stretching his arms, having just also woken up. The thief turns over to his side to get a better view of his detective, who promptly bolts out of his half-asleep state when he realizes someone else is in the bed he’s shared with no one for the past few days.    
  
“Fuck! God, you gave me a near damn heart attack!” Juno snaps, rubbing the remaining sleep in his eyes to get a better sight of Peter. Peter just smiles up at him, sleepiness softening his normal smirk into something sweeter, more genuine.    
  
“Good morning to you too, darling,” Peter chirps, reaching to touch Juno’s arm. God, he’s missed him. Speaking of which...    
  
“... Wait. You’re... here. Which means...” Juno’s eyes widen in horror and he shoves his face into his hands, hiding himself from Peter. A mortified groan leaves the man and Peter can’t help but laugh. “Last night...”    
  
“Mh hm?”   
  
“... So it wasn’t a dream. Fuck. Fuck!” Juno remains curled up, not risking a glance at his partner. The playful tease leaves Peter as he began to worry a little.    
  
“Juno, if I did something wrong please let me know. I tried-“   
  
“No, shit, no, I know _you_ were well behaved. Me though? _God,_ ”    
  
Peter pats Juno’s back sympathetically. Getting caught jerking it is embarrassing enough for anybody, but getting caught _high_ and jerking it and then failing to seduce your partner must blow.    
  
“You know, if you still want to talk about it like I mentioned, we can,” Peter offered. Juno turned to glance at Peter through his hands.    
  
“What do you mean?”   
  
“Well, I restrained myself last night since we haven’t ever talked about doing something like that before. However, you seemed to have sobered up nicely and if you’d like last night to have gone a little, uh, _differently,_ maybe we can set out the groundwork now for such an opportunity.”    
  
Juno paused, mulling over the proposition in his head. Finally, he settled back down in the bed, shifting his way over to press his face to Peter’s shoulder.    
  
“I’m listening,” he mumbled.    
  
“First, I’d like to know what you took last night,” Peter said softly, running a hand down his partners back.    
  
“Just an edible. Nothing... nothing I shouldn’t have taken,”    
  
Peter hummed his acknowledgement before continuing.    
  
“Well, I think _you_ need to talk to me about this and figure out what you want.”    
  
Together, they began working out the details, mainly Juno taking lead of the conversation. He explained how everything felt like it burned for him, but in a really, really good way. He also told Peter about how overwhelmed he could get, and how he’d need grounding touches and reassurance at times.    
  
Peter nodded as he listened and asked questions when they came up. How do I know it isn’t too much? How far would you want to go like this?    
  
After awhile, the two of them reached a mutual understanding and a general idea of the boundaries to follow. There would be no choking or anything with breath play considering the drug already made Juno feel out of breath and dizzy as it is. Peter would have to be careful to read Juno and not push it too far, make sure that Juno was grounded when needed. Their safe word was still in effect, as it always was in these situations.    
  
The conversation began to trail off as the agreement was made. Peter still held Juno in his arms, content to just lay there and wander back to sleep, but someone had other plans. A mischievous hand began to trail down his stomach, and Peter cracked open an eye to look down at Juno. The lady in question just raised an eyebrow, staring back at him.    
  
“Y’know, I feel bad that I couldn’t give you the warm welcome home that you deserve,” Juno started. Peter chuckled before pulling him up for a kiss.    
  
“You’re insufferable.” 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)))

They didn’t return to the topic of that morning for another few days. Life carried on, and while they still spent nights together, the new element wasn’t introduced yet. Not that either of them minded. Juno didn’t like to get high too many times in a short span of time, and they still had fun anyways.    
  
Finally, though, after one particularly frustrating day of work, Juno came home in a huff, his signature scowl on his face. Peter greeted him in the kitchen, immediately picking up on the detective’s state.    
  
“Hard day at work?” Peter asked sympathetically. Juno nodded, leaning into the man and sighing deeply. “Anything you want to talk about?”    
  
“It’s just one of those days, nothing really to talk about.”    
  
“Anything I can do for you?”    
  
Juno remained against Peter, deep in thought. Finally, he pulled back and spoke.    
  
“I think I’d like to get high tonight,” he began hesitantly. “And if you’d like, maybe we could do what we talked about,”    
  
Peter brushed a soft kiss on his lips before pulling back, eyebrows raised and a playful smirk on his face.    
  
“We still need to figure out dinner, but once that’s started why don’t you take what you need? By the time we’re finished and cleaned up, it should be about when it kicks in,”    
  
Juno agrees to the plan, and the two get to work on their meal. Halfway through cooking, Juno excuses himself to retrieve the edible, a decent sized cookie. He returned back to the kitchen and began eating it, earning a scowl from Peter with no real malice behind it.    
  
“Better not have any more than that. You don’t want to ruin your dinner,” he teased. Juno rolled his eyes and finished the treat, returning to help finish the task at hand.    
  
They finished cooking, ate and chatted about their days, Peter allowing Juno to vent and offering his own thoughts to things which Juno appreciated, and then cleaned up the dishes. As Juno stood at the sink, he felt a sudden fogginess begin to take hold of his head. He tried to shake it off and continue with the task at hand, but it relented and made his knees buckle.    
  
“Huh,” was all he said, still staring at his hands covered in soap in the dish water. A warm hand touched the small of his back, and Peter’s voice broke through the layer of haziness.    
  
“Why don't you go sit down? I can finish the rest.”    
  
Juno nodded and left, heading his way to their room. Once there, he flopped onto the bed, the fog turning into a buzz that tickled his brain. He became increasingly aware of the clothes again his skin and the sheets beneath his back.    
  
He didn’t notice Peter come in until he sat next to him on the bed, the mattress sinking with his weight. Juno turned his head to get a better view of his fiancé, his movements inelegant and choppy. Peter was watching him intently.    
  
“Hi.”   
  
“Hi,” Peter replied, smiling. Juno snorted, which made him momentarily fall into a fit of giggles. Once he composed himself, Peter spoke up again. “You sure about all of this?”    
  
“Yes, yes,” Juno rushed, propping himself up on his elbows. Ever since that night when he was caught and denied proper intimacy while like this, it was all he could think of. They hadn’t even touched yet, but Juno felt the heat rise to his cheeks and to his groin as he thought about the past week of relishing those memories, of almost getting exactly what he needed.    
  
Peter crawled onto the bed and hovered over Juno. When he tried to push himself up further to kiss the man, Peter gently pushed him completely on his back, letting Juno sink into the mattress and feel his body melt. Already, Juno felt like his mind was escaping him, the buzz of being high and so unbelievably turned on silencing everything else.    
  
Peter’s lips met his own, and Juno was already quivering and kissing back feverishly. Peter made a noise of surprise which was swallowed up by Juno when he worked his way in Peter’s mouth. Peter took back control, one hand weaving into Juno’s hair and pulling his head back, exposing his neck and eliciting a gasp from him. Juno felt like he was burning everywhere, especially the places that Peter was touching. He groaned in protest when the kiss broke, but was rewarded with Peter tugging off Juno’s shirt and allowing for more skin to touch skin, for Peter to touch him.    
  
Once the shirt was shrugged off, Peter started working on Juno’s belt, easily pulling down his pants and tossing them off somewhere else. Juno laid squirming with the need to be touched below him, only in his boxers with Peter still fully clothed.    
  
“Oh, Juno,” Peter sighed adoringly, gazing down on him. Before Juno could respond, his lips were back on him, this time at his neck. Juno gasped and flung his arms around Peter’s neck, holding him closer as he began to suck and bite his sensitive skin. The heat in his pants became impossibly hotter, and Juno spread his knees wide around Peter to let him get closer, let him grind against him.    
  
The kisses and bites trailed down from his neck to his collarbone, producing more moans as Peter’s sharp teeth nipped at his flesh, sucked on it tenderly.    
  
“Nureyev, _please,_ ” Every nerve in his body screamed pleasure and he was drowning in it, his body desperately chasing more, more, _more-_   
  
Peter moved to his chest, continuing his sucking on one of Juno’s nipples while the hand in his hair tightened. Juno was already completely undone.    
  
He whimpered and twisted in his grasp, a wave of desperation settling in his bones as everything burned. For a moment, panic overcame him as he feared that the fire would never go away, that he would be consumed completely in this razor sharp line between pleasure and pain with no chance of relief. Peter, sensing the shift from indulgence into anxiety, let go of his nipple with an audible pop, dragged his hand down Juno’s back, grounding him as his fingers shot bliss through his muscles and relaxed his tensed figure. The message in the touch was that of reassurance, that Juno could trust him and let him fall back into the sensations without worry.    
  
Usually, Juno wouldn’t surrender himself so quickly. But this was Peter, a man who he trusted with so much. Plus, the influence of the drug just as quickly put him back at ease as it had put him on edge, his emotions at mercy to a whim.    
  
Instead of returning to his nipple, Peter began descending further down, his fingers ghosting where his lips once were as his mouth approached the waistband of his boxers. Juno let out a sharp gasp as one hand palmed the front of the boxers, not squeezing or rubbing but simply holding. Instinctively, Juno’s hips thrust forward desperately, but Peter’s other forearm moved to rest across his pelvis, pinning him down.    
  
With hooded eyes, Peter looked up towards Juno, who had one hand clawing at his face and the other digging into the sheets. His breathing was fast and he felt dizzy with lust and _want_. He _wanted_ Peter, _wanted_ to feel him stretch him out, _wanted_ to feel the burn as he pushed in-   
  
Juno didn’t realize he had spoken his thoughts out loud until he felt himself run out of breath, felt the way Peter squeezed his member as the words reached him, his own breath becoming shaky.    
  
Finally, _finally_ , Peter moved his hand from over the fabric to yanking the boxers down, exposing Juno’s member to the chilled air. He shuddered at the sensation, but his sigh of relief immediately became a sharp gasp as the hand returned and grasped him without any layers between them.    
  
“Oh god, oh my-- _ah!_ \--god, Nureyev please-“ Juno had both hands twisted in the sheets by his head now, his back arching and moans flooding from him as he practically saw stars.    
  
“Oh Juno, you’re so beautiful like this. So, so handsome and gorgeous,” Peter’s voice was a thick purr that sent sparks of pleasure down Juno’s spine, silencing his wave of words in order to hold on to Peter’s.    
  
“Ever since I caught you that night, this is all I could think of. How desperate and willing you were. How easily I could take you, how much you wanted it.” A sharp tug, and then a quick, sloppy kiss to his balls had Juno howling. The lips left, but the hot breath could still be felt on the skin as Peter continued.    
  
“Is it good?”   
  
“Yes,” Juno gasped. “Yes, yes, but more, please, _please_ I can’t... I _need-_ ”    
  
His words dissolved into a loud cry as he felt the wet heat of Peter’s mouth around him, and it was so good he didn’t care how he sounded, didn’t care how he looked as long as he didn’t stop. Roughly, Juno dug his fingers into Peter’s hair, the sharp tug eliciting a moan from Peter’s end that sent vibrations around Juno. The sensation was liquid pleasure in his groin and he let out another cry as Peter continued to work him.    
  
After what felt like an eternity _(or was it just mere seconds?),_ Peter pulled off, allowing his teeth to lightly graze up the length of Juno as he did so, making the detective thrash with pleasure. The sharp sting and heat of his need was suffocating, and Juno couldn’t tell if it felt better or worse now that Peter had pulled off.    
Before he could reach a coherent conclusion, Peter was back, kissing the tip as Juno could hear the click of a cap opening. Juno opened his eyes, craning his head just in time to see Peter wrap his mouth around him again, this time with the additional sensation of a lubed finger brush against his asshole.    
  
Peter’s other hand held down Juno’s hip as he arched up again, a stream of gasps and incoherent gibberish leaving his open mouth as he felt the world around him melt away. There was only him, and Peter, Peter, Peter,    
  
“ _Peter!_ ” His voice was wrecked and raw and nearing hysterical as the finger slipped in and began to work Juno deeply. A second was added, and then the third, and Juno was completely gone, his body shaking undone with each sob of ecstasy as he felt his whole world narrow down to Peter and his sweet, thorough mouth.    
  
The orgasm didn’t rush to a peak as it normally would; it began deep and slowly coursed through his dick and through the rest of his body, waves of pure euphoria washing over him slowly but still powerful. Juno didn’t know what had hit him until he was halfway through it, by then already so blissed out of his mind he felt ethereal. Peter continued to suck him off, massage his walls until Juno choked out a weak “ _stop,_ ”.   
  
Peter immediately did and pulled his hands out quickly, making Juno gasp at the movement and the loss of touch. Gently, he pushed Juno down into the bed, rubbing the back of his thigh tenderly as he gazed down on Juno’s face with a look of concern and pure adoration.    
  
His whole body felt spent, warmth seeping deep in his bones as his breath hitching every now and again. Despite the intensity of the release, the burn of desire still had him aching, desperate for more. His mind was spiraling into a thousand trails, lost in sensations and half formed thoughts and visions of being pushed down and used and filled up again and again, everything crashing down on him in an overwhelming pile that his mind was too far gone to sort out and understand.    
  
The rubbing on his thigh ended and was resumed at his back where Peter had snaked one of his arms to provide a grounding touch. It was only then that Juno could process the fact he was speaking to him, his voice soft and like velvet, buzzing in his ears and relaxing him even further into the mattress.    
  
“You took me so well, love, did you know that? God, you never fail to surprise me, to show me just how good you are, how gorgeous you are. It’s ok, Juno, try to come down, I’m here...”   
  
Juno reached for Peter’s face and pulled him down into a desperate, sloppy kiss. Their teeth clicked together and he could taste himself and it was messy but it was perfect. Juno’s head tilted back, mouth opening and Peter moved to bite the corner of his mouth, work his way back to his neck. When his teeth grazed over a love bite from earlier, Juno felt himself flinch and he jerked back. Peter pulled back again and gazed down on Juno, pupils blown wide but brows furrowed in concern.    
  
“I- I’m sorry, I got carried away,” Peter pants. Juno looked down to where he was kneeled between his legs and saw how tight Peter’s pants were, how he has been giving so much to Juno without any release for himself. The still present desire in his gut helped Juno reach a possible solution.    
  
“Please... please fuck me... Peter I need you in me.” Juno is also panting, tremors of his orgasm still coursing through him, along with the ache of needing more.    
  
The hand at his back bites into his skin as Peter’s grip tightens, and Juno can see the eternal struggle flicker through his expression. To help sell the offer, Juno spreads his legs wider, trailing one of his own hands down to his lubed up hole, still ready and waiting. As if testing the waters, he slowly slid a finger in, immediately gasping at how sensitive it felt. At how _good_ it felt. Peter watched him enter himself, completely mesmerized.    
  
“Are you sure about this?” Peters voice was its usual playful cadence, but an underlying layer of strained desperation bled into his tone. His eyes still hadn’t moved from where Juno currently had two fingers in, hands shaking as he pumped them in.    
  
Juno nodded his head feverishly, but when Peter still failed to act, he blurted out a stream of yeses and pleases and Peters. On cue, Peter guided Juno’s hand away and over his head, one hand pressing them down in a way that Juno could not move. His other hand slipped back in place, the thrusts more frantic than the first time around. Juno closed his eyes and opened his mouth to cry out, but Peter immediately silenced him with a kiss as he continued to hit deeper and deeper.    
  
But it wasn’t enough. Juno squirmed impatiently, grinding himself down on the fingers. The kiss broke and both men were gasping for breath, both having been so completely lost in each other that they failed to remember that they need air. The high and the pleasure and the lack of oxygen had Juno spinning again, but this time he felt grounded and safe, lost in how good it all was.    
  
Hurriedly, Peter pulled his hand out and let go of Juno’s wrists in order to shove his own pants down. Obediently, Juno’s hands remained above his head, knowing that Peter expected them to stay there until told otherwise. A bit clumsy with urgency, Peter lifted Juno’s legs so they rested on his waist, and then, finally, the feel of something hard pressed against his ass.    
  
The burn of Peter entering him was unlike the burn he felt while sober. Like this, the burn and slight pain of adjusting to the size was sharp, but so was the pure bliss and wholeness he felt. Pain and pleasure were one at this point, neither existing and both there at once, his body not caring as long as its needs were fulfilled. Once he was slowly in, Peter paused, sliding a pillow under Juno so he was propped up instead of sprawled on his back, raised his hands to the headboard and guided them to hold on to the wood. Juno tightly gripped the furniture, felt his nails dig into the wood as Peter continued to position himself just right so his forehead was pressed against Juno’s, each movement igniting sparks up his back. Like this, all Juno could see was Peter, all he could feel was him throbbing inside of him and his body shaking with need, all he could hear was his deep panting and choked gasps as he held himself still, waiting for Juno to let him continue.    
  
Juno hummed softly and awkwardly arched his back so he can grind against Peter and feel him deep inside. Peter took that as an answer and pulled almost completely out, before slamming back in with a sharp thrust. With one hand on the headboard for support, Peter continued to thrust deeply, his other hand holding the base of Juno’s head as it fell back in ecstasy. With each thrust, Juno felt his whole body ignite, his legs shaking and nails tearing off chips of wood as he holds on for what feels like dear life. Peter held on tight to his hips as he continued the rhythm.    
  
It wasn’t long until Juno felt himself approaching the edge. His mind was scrambled, all he could think about was how much he wanted to touch and kiss and feel Peter inside of him. Sensing this, Peter moved one hand to both of Juno’s, guiding them away from the headboard and giving them permission to do as they pleased. Mostly all Juno wanted was to hold on to Peter, to run his own hands over his skin and under his shirt and through his hair. Peter let him explore, picking up the pace until all Juno could do was hold on to Peter like his life depended on it. He began to babble now, moans and gasps and cries littering his words and making Juno near impossible to understand.    
  
“It’s so, ah, so much... I love you I, _ah_ , love you _Peter_ please, please, please,”    
  
A sob erupted from his chest, and Juno felt burning in his eyes and wetness down his cheeks as tears began to flow. Everything was so much, so overwhelming, so perfect. Tears freely fell as Peter leaned down for another kiss, a hand moving towards Juno’s member and _oh,_ he was gone, he was gone, his sobs silent and body spasming violently as he is pumped to completion, and he feels Peter fill him with more warmth.    
  
-   
  
When the morning light finally works its way through the blinds and into the room, Juno finds himself under the covers, cleaned and with a fresh pair of sweatpants on. He grunts as he pushed himself up in a sitting position, the heaviness and warmth that was deep in every muscle still beckoning him back to sleep. He is alone in the room, but down the hall he could hear the sound of movement and a low hum of music. While he would be more than happy to sink back into the mattress, Juno slides out of bed to stand up with his wobbly legs, stumbling slightly as he left the room and headed towards the kitchen.    
  
He is greeted with the sight of Peter pouring a cup of coffee, swaying his head to the beat of some cheesy Brahman pop song in the kitchen. Juno seats himself on a stool by the counter and graciously accepts the cup, which Peter hands to him with a smile, already aware of Juno’s presence without needing to even look.    
  
Peter soon joins Juno on a stool next to his, nursing his own cup of coffee with way more cream and sugar than Juno’s.    
  
“So,” Peter pipes up after a sip of his drink. “How are you?”   
  
Juno snorts and takes a sip of his own.    
  
“A bit sore, if I’m honest. A lady couldn’t get a break last night,” Juno teases, which earns him a light punch to his arm. Peter rolls his eyes, but there’s warmth behind it.    
  
“Well, I figured that. I _meant_ how was last night?” As nonchalant as he tried to be, Juno can sense the nervousness behind the question, can see how Peter fidgets with his mug and keeps throwing glances Juno’s way.    
  
Muddled images race through Juno’s mind as he reflects on his night. He feels his face and ears burn up at the memory of it, and quickly pushes the more explicit thoughts away.    
  
“It was... nice. Extremely nice. God, anything with you is nice but last night was... intense.” Peter glances up at the word, and Juno quickly rushes to clarify. “Intense in a good way. Maybe not something we do all the time but, shit Peter, I don’t even _know_ how to describe it,”    
  
Relaxed by his answer, Peter stretches out his legs and drapes them across Juno’s lap, taking another sip from his mug. Now it was Juno’s turn to roll his eyes. Peter throws a wink his way accompanied with an air kiss.    
  
“Love you,” Peter purrs.    
  
Juno sighs and takes a sip of his coffee.    
  
“Right back at you, Nureyev."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN,,, ive never written smut before so i apologize and!! feel free to lmk what i gotta improve on! 
> 
> anyways as my final parting words lemme just say,, they love each other very much and i love them and Thank You for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw babey!
> 
>  
> 
> if you’d like and are able to, donating to my   
> ko-fi.com/aeskoro would mean a lot!


End file.
